kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-52
After being pushed away, Leez asks Yuta what's wrong. Yuta closes his eyes to avoid looking at her. Leez looks for his notebook, and sees a notepad. She climbs in front of him to fetch it. Yuta opens an eye to peak, and finds Leez right in front of him, asking him if he isn't hungry. He completely panics, and sends her crashing into the wall, leaving scratch marks on her face. Before Leez can say more, he leaves through the window. Asha and Ran suddenly come in. Leez doesn't want Yuta to be blamed because Asha recently had to spend a lot to pay for the damages he's caused. So, she claims she made a mistake and spilled meat on the floor, so Yuta got upset and left. She hides her injury with her hand. Ran asks her if Yuta bit her mouth, but Leez lets out that Yuta pushed her. Ran chastises Asha for sending Leez in alone. Asha notes that Yuta was considerate to keep his distance, so they will likely have no serious cause for concern in the future. Ran realizes that this was an experiment by Asha and blames her for not taking Leez's feelings into consideration. Asha retorts that it would be better to know and be prepared. She thinks Yuta went to see Claude. Leez observes the argument, and sadly looks away. At the Fighters Guild, Parr reports to Teo on the search party for Elwin. She notes that Teo really considers Elwin as a daughter, not just a half she's sponsored. Teo looks pensive. Gandharva asks her what she'll do if her daughter is beyond the range of the Chaos barrier. She says she's taking other people because of that. Gandharva asks to accompany her. Sagara holds a meeting with Pingara, Hura, Cloche, and Clophe. Riagara left earlier to convince Maruna to help. Sagara assumes that they can't rely on Gandharva for now, stating that he is probably conflicted about killing the priest. However, she is also convinced that he hasn't given up on Shakuntala, and is merely looking for another way. Sagara says that from what she saw at the Temple of Chaos, they have no time to waste. Hura wonders if Sagara was seeing things, since it'd be dangerous to cooperate with God Kubera if he keeps changing his mind. Sagara says that even so, he is on their side. She mentally notes that it both surprised and bemused her, too, and it also made her feel pity for "her." On the hotel balcony, Leez sadly wonders why it always feels like she doesn't fit in, despite how hard she tries to get along with everyone else. She feels like she's alone despite traveling in a group. She then tells herself to stop being depressed, or the others may not want her around anymore. She rips off the bandage, expecting her injury to be healed, but realizes that the bleeding still hasn't stopped. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Leez is upset that Ran and Asha are talking behind her back because she has already realized that they're hiding the truth from her. She doesn't say anything here, but recalls this moment in a key flashback. * Teo and Elwin live apart. That's why she told Gandharva that she lives alone in her mansion. * Placeholder: We still don't know who Sagara is referring to at the end, but it may be Leez. References